Dear Diary
by Xenia
Summary: Glance through the journals of Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and more...
1. Everyone Wants to be James Bond, Hermion...

Revolting. I have just finished watching the latest James Bond movie. It was implausible and offensive, and for some reason this bothers me more in the new films than those of the Sean Connery era. (Perhaps it is simply that no one can pull off Bond like him.) Regardless, I found the degradation of the women in the latest film disturbing; perhaps, it is because I cannot say it was like that is "those days", when the thing was written and produced in MY TIME!!!  
Viktor sent me yet another letter today. It was very sweet. It is nice to be valued by someone. I can't help feeling rather guilty though, as he obviously has a much stronger interest in me than I do in him. I mean I LIKE him... but only half heartedly if I am completely honest with myself. I also have a strong desire to tell Ron whenever Viktor does or says something. I know it makes him cross. Ron is either completely irrational and possessive about his friends or he's hiding something from me. I try not to think the latter; because, if it isn't true and I am making it up in my head I will feel incredibly foolish.  
Well I really ought to be doing my summer assignments so I shall go do that.  
  
-Hermione 


	2. As the World Falls Around Me, Harry Pott...

Dudley is playing "Dance Dance Revolution" ... because of this the entire house is shaking and things are falling off walls and tables alike. Aunt Petunia will probably blame me. I wish Dumbledore had let me stay elsewhere. Voldermort couldn't so openly hate me as these people do. Of course they are careful not to do anything I could tell anyone about... especially Sirius. They are terrified of him... especially since I I pointed him out in the muggle newspaper.  
  
-H. Potter 


	3. From the Malfoy Summer House, Draco Malf...

Life is dreadfully dull here at the summer house. There is nothing to do and no one to see. Father is "busy" with "important" "matters" and so we don't have any guests over that I receive the benefit of. The Parkinson's have a house just over the hill but thankfully we have been spared their presence so far. No company is far better than that bitch hanging all over me like last summer. I had to go into hiding to rid myself of her. Mother does nothing but invite Lord Puchrat over to tea. Lord Pulchrat is one of high society's dandies and, as he has a home on the other side of the Parkinson's, mother has decided to take this opportunity to lay claim to him. I find him exceedingly dull and pretentious, but luckily I have little to do with him, as mamma wants to keep him all to herself. Father is disdainful of him too. I can tell by how he acts whenever he is forced to converse with Pulchrat.  
Blast it all!!! I see the Parkinson's coming down the walk...I knew their absence was too good to Last. I think I will go hide myself.  
  
-Draco Malfoy 


	4. That Blasted Crum, Ron Weasley

I don't understand why everyone is so bonkers over quiddich anymore. Everyone is watching the game downstairs and I have come up here to get away...I hope Bulgaria doesn't score a single point! Krum is really very overrated and can't seem to pull the Bulgarians through, the way a truly great seeker might. Every time i see or hear his name it makes me sick to my stomach. And it is continually Krum this and Krum that. I for one would be a lot happier is Krum would disappear off the earth. But instead he's invaded my life further by attempting to take up with one of my closest friends. Whenever I hear from Hermione it's Viktor said , or Viktor thinks. or Viktor did...If I hear his name one more time I am going to have a bloody heart attack.   
  
I Ronald Weasley HATE, LOATHE, and DESPISE Viktor Krum.  
  
Ah well, Hermione owled saying she wants to go see a picture. hopefully this will not include some discussion of Krum. But seeing Hermione will be worth it anyway. It's nice that we are seeing more of each other this summer. I just wish Krum would stop invading that time. Before I know it he'll be showing up at the theater. I hate him! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ron 


	5. Hopeless for Harry, Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,  
Last night I dreamed that Ron was terribly mad at me and wouldn't speak to me, and then I was upset and crying, and then Harry came up and comforted me. Them he kissed me and ran away. I tried to find him but found Ron instead who was still not talking to me.  
I have to stop having these dreams about Harry. There have been three in the last week. Fred and George tease me about fancying Harry but they don't know the half of it. I know I am a fool and he will never see me as more than the little sister of his best friend, but I like him regardless. I wish I was elegant and asian and a year older than him instead of a year younger...maybe then he'd like me.  
Krum likes Hermione...and she is 3 years younger than him and he is extremely famous...  
So why shouldn't the notorious Harry Potter likes me, who is only one year younger than him. Perhaps if I was smart like Hermione...sigh. I guess I'll never know. I'm just plain little Ginny Weasley. He will never fancy me. The end.  
  
Yours Truly.  
Ginny W. 


	6. To be Mrs Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson

Dear Diary,  
We've only just arrived at the summer house and I am so excited. the Malfoys are just over the hill and plan to stay the entire month we will be here. Which means i will have Draco to myself that whole time. He has only gotten cuter over the last year and I cannot help but expect this summer to bring us closer together than ever before...if you know what I mean. It is so exciting. Mother says I can invite Jezebelle if I want, but I don't think I will because i'd much rather be alone with Draco. i can hardly stand waiting the afternoon till I get to see his beloved face once more. Aunt Gladiola made some comment that i am lucky because I don't have some anorexic slut in my way (I think she was referring to Mrs. Malfoy) and that I would most certainly succeed. Auntie was in love with Mr. Malfoy during her school days but he was cruelly stolen from her by Mrs. Malfoy. Of course, if this had not been the case there would be no Draco for me, so I can't help but he glad it is so. Pansy Malfoy...how well it sounds. Le Sigh. I can't wait to feel his lips upon mine. That is how it should be, and i feel satisfied knowing that when he takes me I will be giving myself up to none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy, my one true love and desired one. Well I have to go get dressed for over visit to the Malfoys.  
  
Love,  
Pansy 


	7. I'm NOT a widow, Cho Chang

A/N  
1) who would you like to hear more from  
2)who haven't you heard from that you would like to  
3)should I have a separate story for the adults when they were at school, or have entries here of them as adults, or both, or neither  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today a bunch of us from the quiddich team got together and went out for coffee. It was nice to see people, but i felt that everyone was acting a bit strange towards me. Maybe i am just delusional, but it seems that since Cedric's death everyone has expected me to be some sort of grieving widow. It's weird. I mean I miss Cedric terribly, but I am sure that so do many other people. It was a tragic thing that happened to Cedric. He was so kind, and full of life, and his life was ended so senselessly and needlessly. I can still see him laughing and enjoying life, but he's dead, and no amount of grief can bring him back.   
I think Ced would be appalled to see the way people are taking his death as an excuse for pessimism and anger. Cedric never hated anyone in his life. Hatred was not in his nature. I know he would berate all of us for using him as an excuse. "Cho" he'd say, "get back on your broom and beat those Slytherins", then he'd kiss me and hold me gently in his strong arms, not possessively but merely because he liked the feeling, then he'd laugh, pinch my butt, wink at me and walk away. No use dwelling on the dead. Roger told me that, but I don't think his motives were entirely altruistic. Roger's a great guy, but I know he felt threatened by cedric, and is glad to be able to mourn his death rather than resent his life. I'm sure he doesn't realize this of course, but it is true on a subconscious level.   
I don't know why I feel i can't mourn for Cedric. He brought a richness to my life, mocking me for taking life too severely; he forced me to relax and live a little. I must not forget that lesson, for in honoring it, i think i can best honor his memory.  
  
So, back to the living...  
  
A few teams have offered me positions on them, but I think I'd be a fool not to at least finish school first. After all, one can only play quiddich a short while before one gets too old. And then where would I be without having graduated. Besides, much as I like quiddich, I think I might prefer a more intellectual vocation in the end. If the teams really are interested they will still want me when I am done with school in two years. Right? It might be fun to be a quiddich player for a while, but I am leaning more and more towards teaching. Professor McGonagall told me she thought I'd make a fine teacher; and that, if I was still interested when I got out of school, she would train me herself. So it's not as if quiddich were the only thign I am good for  
  
-C.C. 


	8. He is going down, Fred Weasley

Percy is going down for this. He has convinced mum that George and i oughtn't be allowed to do anything but study until we finish our OWLs and NEWTs. "When I..." he goes and turns mum against us in the most unreasonable fashion. But it's okay, George and I have already come up with a grand plan to pay him back. Saturday he is going out with penelope and we are going to sabotage the whole thing. First we are going to enchant his clothes so that they itch and smell terribly, then we are going to slip hi ma potion that gives him x-ray vision so he will be able to see through her clothes and won't be able to help acting strange.  
And this is just the beginning...  
Also we are sneaking out tonight to get plastered with Angelina and Katie. Good times to be had...  
  
-Fred 


	9. France, India, Irelandand right here, Pa...

Well Jacques sent me a letter. It was terribly romantic and made me wish that there was not an ocean between us. If only the boys that go to Hogwarts were half as charming. I must admit I've always had a soft spot for Harry but he is a complete boar.   
Ah well, we are going to India next week. that should be exciting enough to drive these frustrations out of my mind. Lavender is frightfully jealous of my trip and tells me that the India boys are extremely polite and naive and bashful and gallant (her father took them to India a few summers ago because he had a business trip). Maybe some native royal will fall madly in love with me and rescue me from the drudgery of everyday life. As if...It is a nice thought though.  
Lavender and Seamus are broken up again, as she accused him of liking some girl from his hometown, who has a brain the size of a pea. It think she is irrational and merely trying to assuage her guilt over having a crush on that boy she met and camp. I do hope they get back together soon though. Lavender will be impossible until they do...I know from experience.   
Well Padma wants to go across the street to the Chirons' (she fancies Paul) so I will go do that and write more later.  
  
Sincerly,  
Parvati 


	10. Still Going Down, George Weasley

I bloody hate Percy. One of these days I'm going to smash him a good one right in his face if he doesn't watch out. We always get him back but Fred and my lives would be so much pleasanter if Percy wasn't constantly trying to make them hellish. I think he is just jealous cause he has too much of a stick up his ass to ever have any fun.  
Speaking of fun...  
Fred and I snuck out to visit Angelina and Katie, got shit faced, and had ourselves a little fun. I really like her a lot. I appreciate a girl who can kick my ass and then laugh about it, laugh at me and kiss the living daylights out of me. Not to mention that she is pretty damn hot. Years of quiddich will do marvelous things to a girl's body. That firm muscled skin is too much for a boy to resist. But honestly, that isn't why I hang out with her. I hang out with her cause she's a blast, and can take a joke, and make me laugh to boot.  
But Percy is still going down.  
  
-George 


	11. Strawberry Shortcake and Murder, Voldemo...

Preface: Imagine if you will Voldemort curled up on his bed, after an evening of muggle torture, writing in a fluffy pink journal with a gel pen, wearing a skin clarifying face mask.  
  
Dear Evil Diary,  
Tonight we tortured some mudbloods. It was almost like old times: Lucy made fun of Wormtail, and there was lots of raping, drinking, and nasty curses. Quite satisfying to get back to normal. Now if I could only get rid of that blasted Harry Potter I might get a little sleep at night. Speaking of sleep... I got a new bed. it is rather nice, and i have some lovely strawberry shortcake bedding too. Hmmmmm... Strawberry shortcake sounds good. I shall send someone for it, yes with lots of whipped cream.   
-Wormtail has gone to get the strawberry shortcake... I should have told him to use the light whip. having whatever you want to eat is bad for one's figure sometimes.   
I am to have tea with Corona next week. She is very vexed that I have been such an absentee grandfather all these years... never mind that much of that is her mudblood loving mother and precious Harry Potter's faults. Corona amuses me because she is completely without fear. For instance, she told me last time that because I wasn't around for the first 20 years of her life I owed her 40 presents for all the birthdays and christmases during which she had not gotten presents from me. Can you imagine the audacity of demanding things from the dark lord, who can and might kill you at any time. Not to mention that she is going to marry that Weasley boy and flaunts her affection for that blasted Potter. If there is one thing I can say about her it is that she is the only person on this planet more insane than I am.  
  
Well Wormtail has returned with my treat and I am off to eat it.  
  
Love,  
Lord Voldemort 


	12. Not the First to Back Down, Lavender Bro...

A/N   
1) Corona is Voldemort's grandaughter, for more of an explanation read: chapter one of galya's "fred and george live" which is titled "she wore a purple crown" (http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=294326&chapter=1)  
2) If you had a hard time with my Voldemort just think Dr. Evil  
3) Suggestions on who to write for are much appreciated.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
I really miss Seamus. I don't want to be the first to write though after I told him off at the beginning of the summer. Parvati tells me I'm being idiotic about it. What does she know though. She's never had a real boyfriend even. Besides it's his own fault for insulting me and he needs to apologize... again. okay. I know I'm being irrational and unreasonable but that's my prerogative as a female... right? Damn Parvati and her saying biting things and then leaving for India. Seamus is probably with that little waif of his by now anyway. I know he likes her and was just seeing me because we go to the same school anyway. I don't know why though. She's an idiot. I guess it's because he's a typical male and just is interested in looks.   
Anyway, moving on from Seamus... I went shopping yesterday and ran into Sally-Anne Perks and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Sally-Anne was trying to convince Hannah to buy this pleather halter top. She had this idea that they would get matching ones. Hannah's was to be yellow and Sally's pink. I am really glad that Hannah refused. Anyways, we went out to lunch after that and I must say that the Hufflepuff girls are really nice and I think I will try to hang out with them more often. We made plans to go swimming at Hannah's when Parvati gets back from India.   
In the meantime I am very bored and think I will go watch my new MB and try not to think about Seamus. But I can't help remembering him at every turn. I think I'll go ask Violet's advice...elder sisters can be useful sometimes. Not that I am necessarily going to do what she says or anything...just to see.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Lavender Rose Brown 


	13. Poor Remus, Sirius Black

A/N  
Trying not to make this too depressing was a challenge  
also it is hard to do sirius for me without bringing in OCs  
Xenia is Sirius' wife who believed he was innocent the whole time. She is also the wizarding world's equivalent to Madonna.  
*****************************************************************  
I have to help that git Snape. He is still as presumptuous and annoying as he was when we were in school. Really he needs to loosen up and live a little. Dumbledore asked me to do it though, so I will, even if it kills me. Besides, even Snape is better company than the dementors. I think he hates working with me even more than I hate working with him. So, if nothing else, I will be torturing him whenever we are together. Oh revenge is sweet. I don't even feel bad torturing him as he seems determined to keep our old rivalry alive through all this. I don't know how he, or anyone else who was a death eater, could believe I was one and Peter was innocent. Surely they had seen for themselves that this was not the case, before Lily and James died. So I can only explain Severus' not realizing this fact as willful ignorance... basically that he ignored the facts cause they didn't say what he wanted. He wanted to, and still wants to, see me as the evil villain... the one who tried to kill him back in school. I will never live that one down will I.  
On a cheerier note, I've been assured that I will get to see Harry at some point this summer. Also Xenia has almost calmed down about my return and doesn't torture Remus quite so much about having been wrong about me. Her patience has surprised me since when we were at school she wasn't one to wait even 5 minutes for something. Yet she has waited all these years, both for me to be released and for Harry to be given over to her custody. Now the first has occurred, and the second is sure to follow as soon as my name is cleared. I guess she took over the music industry as a way of keeping herself from getting impatient...oh yes and tortured poor Remus. I feel quite sorry for him. As if the losses we all suffered, and his own feelings of guilt, weren't enough... Xenia constantly attacks him about his failings. Yet I can never really fault my beautiful wife for anything for very long. She has always been that way and it is for that headstrong quality that I fell in love with her in the first place (the fact that she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either)   
Anyway... Xenia makes up for having to work with Snape.   
-Padfoot 


End file.
